


Mirrors obscured.

by Malkith_the_sith (SDNX11)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Ben Solo is Not Nice, Ben Solo is a Mess, Boss/Employee Relationship, Comfort/Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Han Solo's A+ Parenting, Heavy Angst, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, Kylo Ren & Ben Solo are Twins, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Murder, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Office Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Rewrite, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sibling Rivalry, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, So Wrong It's Right, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags May Change, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDNX11/pseuds/Malkith_the_sith
Summary: All you wanted was a simple secretary position, one that could cover your rent and get you by, but when you receive an email from a company you applied for as a joke?Well you're thrust head first into the life of stupidly rich and terribly dangerous CEO's who for some reason all know about you. What's worse is that between your boss and his twin brother, you're having trouble keeping a straight head.*****A revised version of "The Many Colors of Kylo Ren"Still follows the same basis but things have changed, and gone a bit darker.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Mirrors obscured.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo
> 
> I got tired of trying to escape the corner I wrote myself into with the original story. 
> 
> My lazy ass decided to just write a whole new story instead of going in and fixing the old one. Plus, during my time spent writing other fics and reading work by other authors that were boderline dead dove, I was inspired to come back and give this fic another shot.
> 
> In the beginning I wanted to do a dark thing with this but it went more light hearted and honestly I hated the way it turned out. So here we are, light for now but eventually....
> 
> (Let me know if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes, I had to check this over myself and I wasn't the brightest in English when I was in high school)

Staring at the computer screen in utter disbelief, re-reading the email of your application acceptance was a good way to start the day.

A personal email sent personally by the owner and CEO of First Order Inc, stating that yes, you had been hired and not only that.

You had been chosen to work with Kylo Ren closely, as his own personal assistant instead of the secretary job you originally applied for.

It was, exciting to say at the very least, but also highly unexpected.

While your computer skills and other abilities for office works and the like were abysmal at best, you only had a scarce knowledge of helping to manage a company.

The last place you worked for was a small time family business that went bankrupt after your old boss passed away. The company was left to his son, who ended up squandering most of what was for keeping the business afloat.

Of course you left before that happened, not keen on staying idly by while the first workplace you were hired in after school went to shit.

That was two years ago and time was not kind to you.

There were other jobs in between but mostly just small things that helped you pay for your end of the rent.

It was comfortable for awhile, until just last week, your roommate decided to get their own place.

She offered no warning, only that she found her own place and had already packed her things.

So with no other choice you applied for every office looking for a secretary that same day. Thankfully, the highest paying company accepted you.

Which was really a very nice and fortunate surprise. You only applied with high hopes to get it, not confident that you actually would.

Not to mention that the CEO himself responded to you.

It was, perfect.

The next day you found yourself in the nicest clothes you could find, which wasn't all that nice but they still fit the aesthetic it seemed.

The building was a towering sleek black mass in the downtown district. It was also wide and from above you guessed it looked like an octagon.

The people rushing in and out of the front doors all wore different shades, some with splashes of color, mostly red, and it made you think that this place had a strict dress code.

The only other clothes you had aside from what was already on your back were pale tans and worn out blacks that looked more brown than anything.

Life at the moment and before was not as kind as you hoped when you finished school, but that beat going back home to see your family disappointed.

"Fancy set up huh? Well, enjoy yourself miss!" The company cab driver waved you off, his cheeks a flush as he willed himself to speak up.

The drive there was a bit unconventional. The young boy no older than 19 you guessed just starting to spread his wings, provided a stuttering introduction. Which was unnecessary but it did keep the jitters away.

Though now that you were there before the giant building, you felt them come back in full force.

The First Order started up from the remains of an older company that was ran by Kylo Ren's grandfather, Anakin.

The downfall of that multi-billion company came from the very executive who partnered with Anakin, some Palpatine guy that you didn't bother to read about further than what was offered on official documents and interviews from the families involved.

It was really impressive, to think that at such a young age, Kylo managed to wrangle up the old executives who worked with the Empire company and created the First Order.

While you thought that the outside was bold and sleek, the inside of the building proved to be just as stylish.

Yet before you could appreciate the decorative waiting area, a round of whispered gasps and "good morning Mr. Ren!" Caught your attention.

A deep pouty voice called your name, demanding you turn around without saying it. People greeted Kylo as he towered over you and the rest of the other people in the lobby. He in turn only offered nods and small timid greetings to those of importance.

"I'm glad you arrived earlier than scheduled, your punctuation is a refreshing change." He was professional, clean and sharp.

You didn't miss the scar that cut diagonally across his face however, but it served to only had a certain dangerous handsomeness to him. Something that said to not get on his bad side.

"Ah, y-yes! My first boss always said that there's nothing more important than a first impression, a-and being on time is one of them." You have no idea why you just blurted that out, but it seems to be one of the correct things to say?

You aren't really sure but the small chuckle that leaves Kylo's lips reassures you that you didn't mess up yet.

"Wise advice." He says in response.

"Right then, let's get to my office where we can discuss your duties as my _personal_ secretary." Placing his palm just directly above your lower back, but not touching, he ushers you towards the elevators.

The heat from his palm seeps through your cheap designer blazer and curse your weakness for handsome, dangerous big time CEO men.

The elevator was roomy, but with a man like Kylo it wasn't all that big enough. His bulk was barely fitting and he was a bit in your personal space.

You could smell the cologne and aftershave he used, and just his natural musk in general.

Trying to focus on literally anything else but the one man who's on presence demands attention.

The hours after receiving his email you spent researching him. Wanting to know if you worked for some creep or well, you weren't sure.

So far he seemed respectful, and polite.

"As you can already tell, there's is a dress code but it's not strictly enforced. My associate **Armitage Hux** decided that it would be necessary to have one." There's evident hate in the way he says the name.

It sends a shiver down your spine with how it came out almost like a growl.

"I for one find things futile so feel free to wear whatever you like, from today until further notice, you are **_my_** personal employee after all."

Another shiver, and this time a blooming blush, thank the maker you weren't facing him. It could have been your anxious or highly delusional mind, but the way that he said you were is.

It sounded possessive.

But really, you were his employee. Maybe that's what he meant?

Thankfully before you had time to dwell on it longer, the elevator came to a stop, reaching the highest floor where Kylo's office was located.

"Mr. Ren." A woman greeted from the reception desk. Her platinum blonde hair tugged into a tight bun screamed professionalism. The chromatic color of her business suit and heels were undoubtedly above brand name designer pieces.

"Phasma." He greeted back.

The two of you came to an abrupt stop when someone called for Kylo.

"You were supposed to be at the meeting, you are late."

Peeking around the bulk of your boss, you spotted a man with wildly out of place slicked back orange hair. His eyes held a certain dislike for Kylo.

"I apologize, Hux. I forgot to tell you beforehand that I was meeting with a new employee today."

The man looked frazzled but huffed indignantly.

"There are other people who are hired specifically to and for training new employees mi-"

"She's not just any employee, Hux. From today onward, she is my personal secretary." There's a smoldering darkness that swirls behind thick ebony eyelashes. A deep seated hatred for the man before the both of you.

"Oh? Well it's about time, maybe you won't forget a important meeting like this again."

No more words were spoken as Hux swiftly turned on his heel, calling Phasma to follow, which she did with reluctance.

"I apologize for my fiancée and his lack of hospitality this morning. Things are stressful with the wedding planning and Kylo is not making things easier."

Kylo feigns looking hurt, his hand coming to rest above his heart.

"I'm almost sorry to hear that." He says with a joking tone.

"The rehearsals are tomorrow night at 8:30. Please if not for Hux, then for me do not be late."

With that Phasma parts ways, nodding politely to you as she passes by. Listening more than watching her go, you miss what Kylo says.

Your name is said loudly this time, shaking you from your trance.

"They seem nice." You say stupidly.

Kylo stifles a laugh, then he gestures towards a set of giant heavy looking white doors. They contrast with the rest of the black and red, some grey, walls.

"Come now, we have much to discuss."   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> it's going to be slow to update, like slow slow as in maybe once in a blue moon. I just hope I don't give up on it this time around.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
